


Animal

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he might be just like one of the animals running around the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to the episode "The Tell"

Stiles didn’t think high school could get worse, until they had announced Parent Teacher Conferences. Him and Jon played a game at home, how many of his teachers Stiles could piss off in a single semester. So far, Jon had won each time they played. Stiles didn’t play for anything other than for fun. And if he went out of his way to make sure Jon won, no one knew but him. So when this year’s conferences rolled around, he wasn’t completely disappointed. 

He of course was very aware that Mr. Harris was looking forward to this year, though why, Stiles had no real idea. The man had given him and Scott plenty of detentions already, but nothing like last year. And if he pointed out to Jon that Stiles’ text book was covered in highlighter marks, well it was because he was highlighting all of the wrong bits. He’d done it every year for each science, or math class that he’d taken. In fact, last year’s Earth Science class he just tossed the book away completely. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the physics book. It was sure to be better than any joke book. 

Having to deal with the mystery of what had happened to Lydia and Jackson, kept his mind off of the conference for a short time. Ditching out on the end of school, he drove over to Lydia’s house to check on her. Seeing as Jackson was a dead end for him. Lydia he found was probably a worse dead end. He was nearly drunk on medication, but at least he got some footage of the Alpha. Not that it helped any as Scott apparently hated using his phone. Ever. 

Stiles didn’t want to just sit around at home all night. So he ditched the house and ran out to the TARDIS. He was able to get one of the monitors working, showing him a great view of the outside of his own TARDIS. He fiddled with a few buttons before he was graced with a view of the Hale house. He smiled at the house for a second and was about to go back to his work when he saw the blonde woman standing outside of the house. He cursed loudly and was about to run out the door when moments later he saw Derek flee the house on foot. 

Stiles knew sooner or later he’d have to do something more than just be a nosey human. Jon was trying his hardest to be a good sheriff to the town, and Stiles was sure that if he had come and asked him about thing, Stiles would have told him everything. But Jon and him were playing a new game, Jon was hoping things were just simply human, but Stiles knew it wasn’t. 

Stiles also knew that if Jon ever got hurt again because of some stupid human BS, he was going to unleash all of his fury on the small town. Friends or not. No one got away with hurting his family.


End file.
